Alien blaster (Fallout 3)
}} The alien blaster is a weapon in Fallout 3. Characteristics The alien blaster is one of the most powerful weapons in the game because a critical hit is guaranteed. This weapon will often be able to take down any foe with a single shot to the head. This weapon also has the effect of disintegrating any enemy killed with a critical shot by it (which is every shot for creatures weaker than most super mutants), identical to a laser (with the exception that the disintegration effect is colored blue instead of red). The alien blaster deals electrical damage; the only other weapons that do electrical damage are the Firelance, The Shocker, Jingwei's shocksword, the Tesla cannon, the shock baton and the Captain's Sidearm. Durability The alien blaster can fire a total of about 125 shots, the equivalent of 13 reloads, from full condition before breaking, but will not jam until approximately 120 discharges. Variants * Firelance - Harder to obtain, yet slightly weaker than the blaster, the Firelance causes fire damage if the target survives the initial blast and is affected by the Pyromaniac perk. * Captain's Sidearm - A unique, cleaner, shinier alien blaster used by the alien captain. Comparison Locations * Alien crash site, located due north of MDPL-13 power station and northwest of the Greener Pastures disposal site. The blaster can be found next to the body of a dead alien lying a few feet away from his crashed spaceship. There are also 120 alien power cells found at the site. * Adams Air Force Base - Held in the launch platform base's armory on the mobile base crawler in a locked gun case (Hard) along with plenty of ammunition. Sometimes an Enclave soldier carries another alien blaster. In some cases the armory master will take the blaster from the box and use it, allowing it to be looted from his body. Notes * Dogmeat can be used to help recover the blaster and scattered ammo from the crash site without triggering the Mothership Zeta questline. * The blue neon glow turns off when the player character enters sneak mode. * On Mothership Zeta none of the aliens use this weapon besides the captain (which is a unique version). * In an early piece of concept art (see below), the weapon was portrayed as a small alien ship, with an added grip to be used as a handgun. *The alien blaster can be given to Protector Casdin for the usual payment options. * With Mothership Zeta installed, the Lone Wanderer will be abducted before being able to pick up the alien blaster from the crash site. * The spent alien power cell will appear dimmer when reloading, as if drained of power. The replacement that the Lone-Wanderer reloads the blaster with will appear with the same blue glow as normal. Sounds Gallery Alien Blaster location.jpg|Alien crash site Alien_blaster_AAFB.jpg|Alien blaster in the gun case in the mobile base crawler RayGunCA.jpg|Alien Blaster concept art by Adam Adamowicz RayGunCA2.jpg RayGunCA3.jpg RayGunCA4.jpg RayGunCA5.jpg RayGunCA6.jpg RayGunCA7.jpg FO3 alien blaster1.png|Various angles FO3 alien blaster2.png FO3 alien blaster3.png FNV alien blaster back.png FNV alien blaster front.png Category:Fallout 3 Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:Alien weapons de:Alien-Blaster (Fallout 3) es:Blaster alienígena (Fallout 3) it:Blaster alieno pl:Blaster obcych (Fallout 3) ru:Бластер Чужих (Fallout 3) uk:Бластер Чужих (Fallout 3) zh:異形破壞者 (Fallout 3)